wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese Maple
A magenta leaf is not strange when you live in the world you are about to enter. Take a leaf, the strongest give you good luck. Just take one, and I’ll lead you from there. ��Japanese Maple�� My little sweetheart for the Aesthetic Inspired Contest! Welcome to a wonderful world Where the maples bloom Come into the strange place Where someone’s wish came true ��Appearance�� Imagine. Just imagine, oh, how lovely an evening, while the sky is just a rainbow of love as it overlooks this cottage in a subtle way as the maples bloom. A broad barked tree comes into view as you pass only the first stage of rolling hills and you nearly trip over it’s roots, tangled gnarled things they have become, as you enter a valley where wishes came true. Next, the second stage awaits as you step hard with little might, up and up as the sky gets closer, or so it seems, as you reach the top of the robust knoll. Suddenly, a quaint little cabin, a darling little thing comes to view, made of untidy logs rolled dumbly into place, and a flat triangle roof that seems slightly off centered, but who notices these things? A dragonet, flatteringly much more petite then the cottage is a surprise, swinging on her puny excuse for one to swing on, singing her song as the lovely breeze encouraged her on. A SkyWing, possibly, or maybe it’s just the sun shining on her that warps her colours? But no, the small SeaWing is an odd sight to see, yet in the average light of the sun, her colours shine bright and beautiful which gives her the name Japanese Maple. An average-framed dragoness is what she is, stalky legs and a curvy build adding just a sun-kissed effect to the sight she possesses. A large, stumpy tail acts as a burden, too short yet thick for her size, and becomes a struggle to keep from lagging across the ground, resulting in many bruises and a raw tip. Linear talons grip the swing chains, and teetering yellow-orange blotched claws go to and fro to keep the momentum going. Shimmering in the light of the setting sun, the tips gleam with their bluntness, unable to hurt even a fly. Strong is not her go-to tag, nor how she has ever thought of herself. A soft, plumper body makes her completely normal, only her magenta scales differing her absolutely from the crowd. Though not entirely stealthy, it’s in her best interest to become so, and the amount of hide-and-seek her and her friends play encouraged her to practice on silence. ��Personality�� A soft, kind expression gives you the accurate insight on her, shy and insecure while being slightly crazy around her friends. (I suck at personalities so bear with me here... just some bullet points...) Embarrassed real easily. Like, if you laugh at her at all or she messes up once, she’ll have to force down embarrassment and laugh sadly, though unheard. Loves summer a lot One of those dragons that say they hate school but have lots of friends there Not too smart, but hasn’t gotten worse then a 3- ��Abilities�� Text ��Weaknesses�� Text ��History�� Text ��Relationships�� ��Rainbow Eucalyptus�� Friend (crush)|Positive Text ˚･ﾟ✭ Coral ✭ ˚･ﾟ Mother|Neutral Text ��Clownfish�� Father|Neutral Text ��Trivia�� *Ive been meaning to make a Japanese Maple for awhile *Slightly based off of me in another world if a single event hadn’t happened irl *I imagine her on a swing on a hill overlooking a huge town and watches the sun come up ��Gallery�� 0846B604-28F4-4FED-9F17-4B43D7D79303.png|Line art by Glam, colouring by me! JapaneseMapleCloud.png|Little bean by Cloud Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets